Oilwell rotary cone drill bit lugs include a journal which projects from a relatively massive cast body and which must be ground to close tolerance for mounting a cutter bit rotatably thereon by bearings for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,933 to Bodine. The journal projects from the rather bulky body which has a pair of machined flat surfaces intersecting one another on a front side thereof facing in the same direction as the projecting journal to form a vee profile having an included angle of 120.degree. for example. The drill bit lugs thus are unbalanced in configuration and weight. Typically, such drill bit lugs are made in various sizes and with the line of intersection of the machined flat vee surfaces skewed or offset either right or left relative to the vertical centerline through the projecting journal.
What is needed is a fixture to securely clamp such unbalanced workparts in a grinding machine or other machine tool with the journal in precise position for machining.